


Trust in A Dark Place

by cowboykylo69



Series: The Best Things Dwell Out of Sight [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, for once lol, i describe cum way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylo69/pseuds/cowboykylo69
Summary: You and Din have an intimate moment granted by the darkness of hit cot.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Best Things Dwell Out of Sight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Trust in A Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last part of the series, i can’t thank you all enough for the amazing reception i’ve gotten on this story, i’m a little blown away. anyways, thank you so much for reading <3

_“My name…” You look up to where his face would be, trying to imagine what expression he wears as he speaks to you in the dark. Your forehead not too far from his lips, you can almost feel the ghost of them on your flesh. **  
**_

_“My name is Din.”_

Din.

 _Din_.

You feel the breath leave his mouth and land on your forehead as his lips wrap around each tender and short letter. _Din_. It was simple, unique, you’ve never heard a name like it before. It fit him perfectly, it made sense.

“Din.” You try it out, it feels foriegn on your tongue, like you don’t do it justice. What an honour, to know this masked man’s name. Every inch of him that he chooses to share with you weighs something you cannot fathom, you couldn’t imagine how much this means to him.

The slippery bar of soap continues to glide along the expanse of your back, suds and bubbles travelling down the length of you, down the backs of your thighs and mixing with Mand- _Din’s_ cum on its way down. You shiver at the feel of it.

His other hand on your waist pulls you in tighter, closer somehow and you melt into it willingly. It was like after being so far apart for so long, something always separating the two of you (usually beskar) now Din feels like he can’t get close enough.

You feel something twitch against your hip, near your stomach.

 _Din’s still hard._ Cock still heavy and angry looking where it lay in between both of your bodies.

You look back up to him, trying to see some sort of outline of his face but it’s no use. Your eyes won’t adjust in this abyss. So you move blindly, lifting your hand with no direction, searching for him. Before you make it to his face, his hand which was around your waist comes to encircle your wrist, halting your movements.

Fuck were his reflexes fast. You suppose they have to be, that’s why the three of you are still alive.

Din holds your wrist tightly in his hand. Suspended in mid air, unsure of what to do. Eventually and slowly, he moves your hand presumably closer to his face until your fingers touch soft and scruffy flesh. 

You had felt it when his face was pressed up against the side of yours when he was fucking you but you were unable to recognize it as scruff. _Din has scruff_ , a patchy little beard and a moustache.

Always holding your wrist, he drags your hand around his face, letting you feel the edges and contours that you knew you’d never see in the daylight. But here in this dark little cavern, you could see with eyes closed and paint an image in your mind that you would so desperately try to burn into its edges until the day you die.

The lines would be crooked, they wouldn’t match up, not for the life of you. You couldn’t paint a coherent human portrait in your mind, not in the dark like this. But it would still be Din, and you would love it regardless.

You feel his high cheekbones, proud nose, soft eyebrows and tufts of wet hair that stream down his forehead. You break his hold just the slightest to push them back. Din groans at the sensation. No one has ever ran their fingers through his hair before, except for his mother but that was… that was decades ago now.

Taking back control of your movements, Din guides your hand and fingertips down to his lips and you shudder when you feel the soft petal-like flesh. You wonder if they’re as kiss-bitten and flushed like you know yours are. You wondered how pink they are, or if they’re more red. You feel the outline of them, a perfect pout. Goosebumps flourish across your entire body, you shiver and press yourself into him further. You feel his cock twitch at your clear desperation. 

You both need more. You knew he wasn’t through with you, and you had hoped he wasn’t.

Din walks the both of you back slowly, one step at a time, making sure you’re following his lead until your backside is under the hot stream again. You sigh as he scrubs you down with his big hands, lathering you up only to wash it away. Din lets the soap travel everywhere, not one inch of skin left untouched; he’s always been very thorough.

Washing over your chest, down your breasts, your nipples, down your belly, the fronts of yours legs, down to your feet. He lathers his hand and gently rubs the skin close to your pussy, barely grazing your outer lips, just to clean off the skin that was soaked in his cum, not going anywhere near the inner parts, just cleaning you off.

Din scrubs you clean as a silent apology for his sudden outburst. You hope he knows he doesn’t have to apologize, but maybe he just wants to do this anyway, despite himself.

He pushes you further into the stream and you let your head tip back to rinse your hair. His fingers dig into your flesh, holding you tight and keeping you grounded as you tilt back. He wastes no time in pulling you back to him however.

You try to pry the soap bar from his hands, he seems reluctant but lets you take it into your hold regardless.

“Can I?” You ask gingerly, not expecting-

“Yes,” as his answer. You gulp but bring the soap bar up to his weathered and toughened skin. You run it along the plains of muscle that span lengths you can’t imagine, over scars possibly a lighter or darker tone of skin than his own. You wonder where his new bruises are, if he has any wounds he’s not telling you about-

“That’s enough, sweet girl.”

“Sorry.” You squeak. He takes the soap bar from you and puts it on the shower ledge which you know is somewhere in here.

“Dry off, go to my cot and make sure all the lights stay off.” He swivels you around so that he was now under the stream and you stand nearest to the rest of the ‘fresher. You nod your head, assuming he can see you in the dark with those trained eyes of his.

Grabbing a towel, you do as Din instructed and make your way to his cot on shaky, pleasure weak legs, trying to dry off on your way there. You quickly check on the Child in his pod, who was thankfully still sound asleep.

Din’s cot opens with a hiss and you crawl inside awkwardly, remembering the first time he fucked you in here, the first time you were completely naked in front of him, quite like you were now.

The lights stay off when you hear Din leave the refresher and your heart pounds in your chest as you wait for his next move. You hear his heavy footsteps, you think he checks on the kid too, like you did and then he’s hoisting himself into his cot along with you.

You mutter an apology and move over a bit to make some room for him. Surprisingly, if you were both so inclined, you could lay shoulder to shoulder and there would be enough room for the both of you in his cot. But there was no wiggle room, so the nights when you did sleep together in his bed, you usually woke up to awkwardly tangled limbs, and your face smushed to his beskar chest plate or pressed deeply into his cowl, where his neck meets his shoulders.

Yeah, he slept in the beskar.

That’s why you didn't always sleep in the same room, to allow Din a moment to be without the heavy armour for once. He was so stubborn, some nights just needing to be close to you and insisting you share his cot, regardless of how much his body ached. It was too hard to say no to him, especially when he promised to keep you warm all night, regardless of the beskar.

He shuffles around, probably trying to get comfortable and you stupidly keep budging away from him, trying to give him enough space to lay down or do whatever it was he was trying to do. Every time you scoot your bare ass away from him he seems to crawl closer to you, and in such a tight space there wasn’t anywhere for you to go. Your naked bodies dance around one another like a choreographed routine for a moment too long, like you know each other’s movements all too well, by heart in fact.

“What are you doing?” Din asks once you’re both finally laying down, propped on your sides. His hand clasps the back of your neck and draws you in close. Your foreheads press together and you both exhale, almost in relief. _There you are._

“S-sorry, I don’t know how you, what you want to do-”

Din shushes you in a low voice, calm and gravelly. He says your name and you feel it directly in your stomach and your pussy clenches around nothing. He nudges his nose into yours and you sigh again onto his lips.

Din doesn’t kiss you, he doesn’t trail his lips down your body, peppering kisses along his way so as to not get lost. Instead, he nudges you onto your back and lets his nose grazes down along the length of you, down your jawline, your throat, his lips ghosting the flesh, licking along your breasts, your nipples, sucking each one into his mouth, biting, twisting, pulling, tasting you everywhere. You gasp and arch your chest into his mouth, trying to give more of yourself to him but what else was there to give at this point?

Few words are exchanged. What could either of you say? Which words could ever articulate the feeling of closeness, proximity and shared breath, hearts beating in tandem which threaten to burst at any moment? You both just pant and breathe in the other, moans, grunts and hums shared along the way.

“ _Din_.” His real name still feels wrong on your tongue, like you haven’t earned the right to use it yet. Maybe you should go back to just calling him Mand-

His nose buries itself in the little patch of hair above your cunt, nuzzling himself there and inhaling, cutting off any train of thought you could have possibly had before that. _Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck_ , no one’s ever- you haven’t-

A warm and insanely wet tongue runs itself up your folds, not prying them open just yet, he’s just teasing you. Your hips automatically cant up into his face and you whine a little into the darkness of his cot. You slowly begin to realize that the first time you’re going to feel the sweet caress of his lips, is on your pussy. You clench again.

With agile fingers he pries your lips open, spreading them apart and exposing your fluttering hole. You feel like you could just shrivel up and die out of embarrassment, he was just staring… and you were obscenely wet, you could feel it, _hear it_ as he looked into your abyss.

You barely manage to get out another plea of desperation before his perfect lips are wrapping around your clit and sucking the precious pearl into his hot mouth. You throw your head back against the pillows, groaning obscenely loud and desperate for more as he teeters on devouring you.

Din’s mouth opens up to the rest of your pussy, velvet tongue running through the valley of your cunt, tasting himself amongst your sweet cyprine as his cum continues to leak from your abused and swollen hole. Amongst you, he tastes himself and that alone makes him groan into the softest part of you and the vibrations go straight through your clit and into your belly, that familiar burn already coiling and eating you alive.

 _Possession,_ is the only word coming to Din’s mind. He doesn’t ever want you to be without him, without his cum, never not stuffed full of him in whatever capacity from now on. This pussy was his, _you were his._

He slurps you up, licks and pries at you like he’s starving and you can’t handle not being able to see him right now. What he must look like shoved down between your thighs, head buried and hungry. 

_His eyes_ … you wonder if they’re closed out of pure bliss or staring up at you? You wonder if he’s losing himself in the taste of you or watching you fall apart on his tongue. Your hands fly down to his thick, soft hair, fingers curling around precious locks and pulling his face further into you. Your thighs automatically widen, spreading yourself open like pages of a book so he can know you this way.

Din grunts as you shove his face into you, like you’re scared he’ll pull away and stop at any moment. The vibrations run up through you and you push him harder, legs trembling and knees knocking his head.

“Fuck- _sorrysorry_ , I didn’t mean…” You apologize profusely, embarrassed at your desperation and neediness. 

“S’okay,” he mumbles against you, not even pulling away from your pussy for a moment, even to speak. “Just relax for me, do whatever you need to do to relax.”

You cry pathetically at his words, but you nod your head, trying to breathe a bit more normally like he asked of you. Your fingers clutch his hair and your hips try to meet the thrusts of his tongue.

He’s relentless, lips soft but firm on your sensitive clit. Licking, sucking. You’re lost in your own head, drowning in the pleasure as Din drowns himself in your pussy. Both of you vanished, gone into this little world you’ve created for yourselves safe in the confines of his cot, safe from the outside, safe from anything that wasn’t him.

“Mand- Din, _fuck_ … you, you need to take a break.” You babble, already forgetting his name, his actual name that he bestowed upon you so graciously. A single coherent thought couldn’t seem to belong to you.

“You don’t... don’t like this-?” He mumbles against your soaking folds, only pulling his lips off of you in preparation for you to tell him to back off. Still, he lingers.

“ _No_! I mean yes...fuck Din I like this, I like this so muuuAaahch-,” Din puts his mouth back on you, licking up your slit, lips and tongue drinking in your cryprine before sucking your clit back into his mouth. “I-I mean, I mean you- _we_ need a break. Go someplace nice.”

He hums against your pussy and you mewl, hips canting up into his face again but he holds you steady, “S’that right?” You think he asks but you can’t tell, just feeling the vibrations flowing through your pussy. You nod your head fervently anyways, imagination and thoughts running wild, beyond the point of being able to stop them.

“Could g-go back to Sorgan for a bit. Some place nice... don’t care where- just wanna- _nnggg_ , just wanna be with you.” Back arching up off the rigid excuse for a mattress, Din’s grip on your hips only tightens, pulling you down harder onto his face like he’s trying to bury himself inside you, _suffocating_. His nose bumps your clit and you wail, hands fisting his hair and dragging your hips along the length of his tongue.

He was trying to get you to shut up, but you were well past the point of coherence, of being able to understand anything either one of you was saying.

“Wanna- _fuck_ Din... I wanna make you food, good food-,”

“Stop talking.” He demands, pleading with nails digging into your skin and it stings and burns worse than his flame thrower on his vambrace.

“-with _fuck_ real ingredients, not this dried up, frozen stuff,” You ramble and Din grunts into your pussy, asking you to ‘ _please just stop it’._ He nips at your clit and your eyes squeeze out a few precious tears. You sob openly, unashamed and overstimulated.

“Could make you… tarts, pies, a-anything you want... I’ll make anything you want j-just, just-,”

“Shut up.” He growls a final time, your last warning.

Without ceremony, Din shoves two thick fingers into your pulsing hot pussy, shoving them into the knuckle and viciously pumping them into you. Curling, scissoring, dragging them along that sensitive, rigid front wall that has you seeing stars within seconds. His other hand comes up and presses down on your stomach and you’re fucking done for.

You come so hard you don’t think you’re aware of how loud your being, how bowed your back is, how your spine cracks and lights up like a lightning bolt as your body pulses for Din.

And he drinks it up, everything you give him, he shoves his tongue right in there along with his restless fingers. You cry and twitch and grasp at his scalp, trying to pry him away, it’s all suddenly too much but Din doesn’t seem to care. His fingers scoop everything out of you, his mouth is right there waiting to take everything you gave him.

With a few last licks to your swollen cunt, Din’s broad shoulders come up from under you, your legs helplessly flailing and curling to your side as you tremble in the wake of his wicked lips.

“Come here.” He groans, his voice sounding so rough.

Din’s hand finds your hip closest to him even in the darkness, fingers firmly grabbing the supple flesh and _pulling_. He pulls you towards him until your hip has no choice but to overlap his, your leg swings up over his naked body and suddenly you’re straddling him.

You settle down, sopping wet pussy landing over his bloated cock and you gasp, unnaturally flinching away at the contact sending you forward. Your hands coming out to catch yourself on his firm chest but this time, instead of cold beskar you’re met with uneven breaths which fill his large lungs, broad and wide ribcage expanding erratically underneath his flesh. You wish you were familiar with this skin like you were his beskar. 

Din was surely aching by now, desperate for another release after giving you your second. Confident, and maybe overly confident when you remember that he nearly tried to end you not that long ago in the shower, you reach back and grasp his cock into your hand. Din gasps and you mimic his pleasure, gasping with him as you feel him hot and heavy, twitching in your palm. His stomach tenses and he lifts his back off the bed, using your body as leverage he comes into a sitting position, holding you almost preciously in his lap.

Leaning forward, Din rests his forehead on your shoulder, lips dancing across skin and you shudder in their presence. 

“Please.” He begs. _Begs_ , the simple action was not lost to you.

Underneath you sits one of, if not the most, feared warriors. A deadly bounty hunter, pleading by the grace of your hand. Lost in the feel of his body under your own, you forgot you held his aching dick in your hand, pumping it from top to bottom painfully slow.

With your free hand, you bring it gently to his chest and push him backwards until he lays flat on the bed again, hands never leaving your hips, trying to drag you down with him and flip you over but you hold your ground surprisingly. To you and to him.

“L-Let me do this for you, Din.” The use of his name makes him groan, like he forgot he gave it to you, like you forgot how to use it. You angle his cock towards your entrance, letting the spongy head catch on the opening and both of your breaths catch on anticipation.

Slowly, you let yourself sink down inch by inch, your pussy swallowing every single bit of him until you're settled at the hilt, clit pressing against the thick, coarse hair which grows at the base while the head of his cock presses right up against your cervix.

He’s so deep this way, the feel of his skin underneath your hands driving you fucking crazy. You sink your nails into his pectorals and whine as you raise your hips back up, only to drop them down, sending him straight up into your cervix again.

No matter how hard he fucked you in the shower, the stretch of his cock would always be sublime, it would always make you choke on your breath and bring tears to your eyes. He always gets so hard, so big for you. Always managing to make it feel like he was splitting you in half on his cock for the very first time, _every fucking time_.

You wail and Din hisses. You imagine him snarling, lips furling and teeth bared but you see nothing. Nothing in the darkness of his cot. But he sees everything.

 _You_. You moving above him without the filter of his helmet for the first time. _You_ , your breasts swaying and bouncing with each deadly thrust of your hips against his, driving him deeper and deeper into you each time. Din’s drunk and delirious off of the sight and feel of you already.

Your ass bouncing in his lap, plump and swollen lips parted, allowing for the prettiest sounds he’s ever heard to slip through them. Pleasure weak hands holding yourself up on his chest, nails digging into his tender and toned skin. He didn’t think he could crave to be marked and scratched up like this but _fuck_ was he an idiot for assuming anything of the sort. He wanted your mark everywhere, he never wanted to be without it.

It's not fast tonight, it doesn’t last long, it couldn’t. Not when you’re both being so vulnerable, so open with each other in the only way you know how.

No, it’s slower than usual, unrushed, _luxurious_. The drag of his cock along your walls like velvet and silk. You take your time dragging yourself up and down his length, relishing in the little soft sounds it draws from him. Not his usual growls and grunts, Din is being softer, he’s whimpering, letting you set the pace and taking what you give him.

His hands grip your waist, aiding you in your movements on his thick cock, your knees and thighs already beginning to quiver from the immense pleasure that he so easily gives to you. Unable to lay idle for any longer, Din’s hips start thrusting upwards to meet yours right as you start slowing down. The two of you move in tandem, nearing that familiar edge.

You whimper and fall forward onto his chest, unable to keep yourself up anymore with the added momentum of his pulverizing thrusts. Your nose nudges his cheek on your way down, your face falling into the crook of his neck, panting and moaning, nibbling on his ear.

“Din, I-”

“Cum for me, cum for me sweet girl, I-I need it.” He moans, one hand steady on your hip, holding you in place while the other comes to the back of your head, holding you safely in that little nook you dreamt so much about.

 _His skin_ , pressed against yours. Your lips mouth mindlessly at his neck, chests rubbing and bumping as he fucks up into you, your body would be flailing against his if it weren’t for his iron grip. You can feel the way his biceps strain and bulge to hold you in place. _Fuck_ , you could cry. You think you are crying, actually.

“Oh my god- I, I’m gonna- _fuck_.”

“I know. I’ve got you just- _nnggg_ , just come for me _mesh’la_.” He says so sweetly to you in that voice, that fucking voice. Gravely and rough, yet it drips like syrup into your ears and goes straight to your cunt. You’re so far gone, lost in the relentless hammering of his cock that you come so hard, biting the skin of his neck in the process.

Din’s hips falter at the sensation of your teeth sinking into his flesh. His balls tighten up and he comes with a pained groan, his come spurting out of him uncontrollably, thick rope after thick rope, filling you completely. He’s unrelenting despite his orgasm, pushing and pumping his load back into you at such a languid pace that you think he could pull another orgasm from you just like this.

Eventually, his lazy thrusting comes to a halt, his cum and yours alike mixing as it drips down out of your cunt and onto the insides of your thighs. Panting, Din wraps his arm around you and flips you over. This time you don’t protest out; he fucked you dumb, stupid, and tired, you couldn’t move even if you wanted to. 

You gaze up at him, or gaze up at where he should be, wondering what expression he wears. You say his name so softly and quietly, a whimper, as his cock slips from your sopping hole, more cum spilling out of you.

You lift a weak hand, searching for him in the dark again. This time, you’re more successful; your warm hand lands on his burning cheek and you let your thumb stroke along his high cheekbone, along the hot skin set ablaze underneath your touch.

Din lowers his head, resting his forehead on yours and you can feel each laboured breath leaving his lungs as it fans out across your lips. He’s so close, as close as he’s been since the shower.

“ _Din_.” You whisper again, afraid. Nervous suddenly.

He nudges your nose with his affectionately and the action startles you. This is the softest he’s ever been with you. Regrettably, tears well in your eyes. You don’t want him to be making a mistake. You don’t want him to regret it, regret any of this.

Taking the helmet off, sparing you, being vulnerable and open. _Giving you his name._

You nudge him back with your own nose, tilting your head slightly as if preparing for the unknown to take place.

“I-I,” Din swallows, taking in one more nervous breath, “I don’t know how to-”

You shush him, petting his hair back and cradling his face in both hands now. He was trembling, exhausted, overexerted and strung out to the absolute edge. His cock stirs against your stomach, similarly to how it did in the shower after he had seemingly been through with you. There’s no way… no way he’s hard again already.

“Like this.” You whisper tenderly before pressing your lips to his in the most delicate, tentative kiss you think you’ve ever given or received. 

Your lips stay closed, just pressed firmly to his and Din gasps a little, his lips opening up a bit too much so that now you’re kissing his teeth. You can’t help but laugh; it’s a quiet giggle, genuine and non-maleficent. He pulls away and laughs a bit too, you think. Maybe he was just out of breath, you were too. But you feel warm all over.

“ _Sorry_ , sorry. I’m not laughing at you-” you start but Din presses his lips back to yours with intent, like he’s on a mission, closing in on a quarry he’d been hunting for weeks and finally managed to pin down. He smothers you back into the cot, body pressed firmly against your as he lets himself become familiar with your mouth like he’s dreamt of.

The nights he’s spent dreaming of this, he couldn’t count.

Nights spent dreaming, remembering the way your lips wrap around certain words.

 _Mando, kid, blaster, Meiloorun_... any word really.

Your lips, they were so plump, so perfect, so pretty, so soft looking. He had ruled it out completely, the though of kissing you, trying to deny himself of the fantasy because there was no way he’d manage to find a loophole around this one.

Until he did. Or you did, _accidentally_.

How he held himself back from kissing you in the shower, he’s not quite sure. But he thinks the wait was worth it. You were worth it.

His lips open tentatively over yours, trying to figure out exactly how people do this. You slant your head further, kissing him hard so he gets the message. _This is okay, I won’t break, and neither will you._

Your tongue pokes out slightly to graze across his and you can’t help the moan that spills from your chest and into his hot open mouth. _Stars_ , his mouth was hot; warm, wet and so fucking soft. You can’t believe he’s never kissed anyone before. This was perfect, he was perfect, you-

Din stops. Chest heaving and mouth wet with your saliva, he regrettably pulls away with a slick pop of your lips.

He groans, nuzzling his nose into your cheek, then burying it into the crook of your neck and breathing you in. His cock twitches to life against your stomach and he unashamedly ruts it against you. It’s throbbing, pulsing and pumped full with blood already, precum oozes out the tip and onto your stomach where he smears it around. “If we- if _I_ keep kissing you, m’gonna… gonna fuck you into this cot all night.” 

You let your back arch up into him, giving yourself to him once again, like you think you always will. You whimper, “You… you can.”

Din grunts in return. Hips unrelenting, he slightly rearranges his torso down your body, the swollen and wet head of his cock finding your glossy folds, running his length up and down your wet opening once again.

“You want that? W-Want me to fuck you... all night?”

“ _Please_ , tell me you will.” You whine again, withering underneath him as he gives you teasing little thrusts, the head of his cock only slightly notching your entrance, pushing in a few inches and then immediately retreating. You whine like a bitch, like he hasn’t just given you three or more orgasms by now. You’ve lost count.

“P-promise, sweet girl.” Din groans, sheathing himself in your perfect, tight little cunt for the third - and far from the last - time tonight.


End file.
